


City of Lights

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [17]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chinese Food, F/F, Paris (City), discussion of parisian locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Lena plucked the last piece of broccoli from her takeout box. "Cheap Chinese Food with the best view in Paris. It just doesn't get any better than this."Webby sighed, leaning to her right, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Gustave Eiffel is barrel rolling in his grave."Weblena Week 2019, Day 18: Food AND Day 11: You've Been to Paris?





	City of Lights

"Fun Fact!" Webby exclaimed, spraying rice from her mouth. "Guy de Maupassant hated the Eiffel Tower so much, he ate lunch under it every day because he said it was the only place in Paris he couldn't see it."

Lena hummed, impressed, as she idly clicked her chopsticks together. "Gotta say, he knew what he wanted and he did it. Spite is an excellent motivator."

The two ducks' feet dangled from the platform, almost a thousand feet in the air. Just below them was the Eiffel Tower's top viewing platform, currently deserted thanks to the elevator conveniently malfunctioning. A gentle breeze blew, adding to the chill caused by the elevation. Before them stretched the park known as the Champs de Mars, the École Militaire visible beyond it.

Lena plucked the last piece of broccoli from her takeout box. "Cheap Chinese Food with the best view in Paris. It just doesn't get any better than this."

Webby sighed, leaning to her right, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Gustave Eiffel is barrel rolling in his grave."

Lena hummed, leaning her head against Webby's in turn. Their hands sought each other out, and interlaced with each other.

After a moment, Webby opened an eye. "You've been to Paris before, right?"

Lena nodded. "Sure did. About six months before I met you."

"Was it a happy trip at all?"

Lena shrugged. "It was what it was."

Webby hugged her girlfriend tightly around the waist. "I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault." Lena sniffed. "The Featherweights concert was bitchin', though."

Webby stood, falling forward into a handstand. She gently walked on her hands along the edge of the tower. "Where was that?"

"Zenith Paris. Lemme see, if the Arc de Triomphe is _there..." _Lena stood as well, the toes of her shoes pointing over the edge. She squinted, scanning the Paris skyline. Eventually, she pointed out into the city. "Over that way, on the edge of the canal."

Even though she couldn't see it, Webby nodded enthusiastically. "Did you get to see the catacombs?"

"What catacombs?"

Webby stiffened, and fell on her side with a loud _clang_. Lying on the roof of the platform, she slowly turned her head to stare at her girlfriend, her eyes wide. "Y...you've never..."

Lena cocked an eyebrow. "Nnnnnnno?"

Webby scrambled over to Lena, grabbing her hand. "You don't know about the Paris Catacombs?!"

"No! What catacombs?" Lena responded, looking bewildered.

Webby clutched her own cheeks. "Oh my gosh- you gotta- there's 200 miles of tunnels under Paris and it's FILLED! WITH! SKULLS! Like seven million skulls and skeletons- the French government moved them down there in the 17th century because the cemeteries were overflowing so they had to do something with the bodies right so they moved them down there and it took a few years but they lined the walls with them-" Webby's breathless explanation was cut off by Lena grabbing her lapels.

Lena's eyes were wide, her hands trembling. "Webs. Webby. Webster's Dictionary. Are you telling me. That there has been an entire-ass Skull Sewer under Paris _and I've gone my whole life not knowing about it?_"

Webby nodded. "Yeah-huh."

"_Webby, you had me at skulls. This is the most goth thing ever and we must go there now right now immediately right now."_

Webby grabbed Lena's hand, her face covered with that enormous smile Lena had fallen in love with. "Let's do it! It's been on my bucket list for ages-"

Webby was cut off again by Lena pulling her into a kiss. Webby's eyes closed as Lena dipped her right there on the ledge, her arms holding her tight as Webby hung over a hundred stories up.

Eventually, the kiss ended. Webby opened her eyes to see Lena's staring back at her, familiar shadows rising around them.

Webby smiled. "Let's go make out in some skull caves."

Lena grinned. "Why wait?"

Lena leaned forward and kissed Webby again. Webby felt the familiar rush as Lena's shadows wound around them and took them.

A second later, there was no trace of the girls atop the Eiffel Tower, save for a plastic bag of empty takeout containers, which fell and landed perfectly in a trash can.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fact: this fic originally started life as Louie recruiting Lena and Webby to help investigate a haunted Chinese Restaurant. They would have fought a talking meat golem who spoke entirely in meat puns.
> 
> So. Yeah. No regrets about strangling that one in the crib.


End file.
